Kagome's Diary
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Sequal to Farewell My Baby. Sota gives InuYasha Kagome's diary after Kagome does something. InuYasha reads to find out how Kagome felt all the years she wasn't in Hikaru's life. One shot fanfic. Flames are always welcomed


Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha!

Kagome's Diary

InuYasha's POV

I walked from the well house to the back door like my usual visit, but Sota wasn't playing the sport he calls soccer. I found Kagome's grandpa sweeping the porch.

"Hello InuYasha," he said.

"Hey. Where's Kagome?" I asked.

"In her room," he answered. I walked inside and saw Sota watching this glowing box. He waved. Kagome's mom was in the kitchen and I walked up to Kagome's room.

"Hey Sota. Are you bleeding?" I asked, catching the scent of blood.

"No. InuYasha, there's something Kagome asked me to give you," he answered as he walked into the kitchen. He came up with a black book and handed the book to me. I held the book in my hand and knocked on the bedroom door. No answer. I knocked again, but harder. Still no answer. Sota stood next to me and pointed to the door knob. I open the door and saw Kagome hanging on the ceiling with a gun in her hand. Blood was coming down her face. The blood was coming from a hole in her head. Sota stood there in shock. I had to cover my nose.

"Sota, did you ever hear any gunshots?" I asked.

"Last night Mom, Grandpa, and me went out to eat and when we got home, her bedroom door was shut," he answered. Kagome's mom came up the stairs to see what was wrong. She looked in to Kagome's room and saw Kagome dead. Sota tried to calm her down, but she screamed.

When Kagome's body was taken away, I found a piece of paper on her desk and I folded it and stuffed it into the black book I had been holding.

"Sir, please leave the crime scene," a police officer said. I walked out. I was walking towards the well when Sota stopped me.

"Take me with you," he said.

"Not a chance," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because there are demons and things that can get you and if Kagome was alive, she'd say no," I answered. I continued towards the well house. He stopped me again.

"I told you that you aren't going," I said.

"I want to learn to fight like Kagome," he said.

"She only fought when I wasn't able to save her," I said as I passed him. I walked into the well house and jumped down.

Feudal Era

Miroku's POV

InuYasha returned from the well and he was holding a book.

"InuYasha, is that book cursed?" I asked.

"No, but do you want your face in the ground?" he asked.

"No," I answered. He walked towards his hut and walked in. "Bye," I said as I walked towards Sango's and my hut.

Inu's POV

After ignoring Motor Mouth, I began to read Kagome's letter. It read:

Dear the person who found my body,

I know that you're sad that I'm dead. Tell InuYasha or if you're reading this, InuYasha, that I'm sorry. I killed myself, so, that I can see my baby. Hikaru's death hurt me and I couldn't get over it. I know what InuYasha's thinking. He's thinking there's the hole in Kagome's head. I know, but I'm sorry the pain was too great. So good bye.

Sincerely,

Kagome

"That idiot," I shouted. I opened the diary. The first page said:

_Entry 1_

_I gave my baby to InuYasha, but I'm still wondering if I should have kept him. I named him Hikaru. I know he was a half-demon. But he looks so much like InuYasha._

_End of Entry 1_

I turn to the next page and it read:

_Entry 2_

_I wonder how InuYasha and Hikaru are doing? Is Hikaru ok? Would he be happier in this time instead? No, he wouldn't be happier in this time because he'll always have to wear a hat and he'd be made fun of._

_End of Entry 2_

I read a lot more entries and got to page 50. Page 50 read:

_Entry 50_

_Hikaru should be three. I wonder if InuYasha is teaching him how to fight. I hope he's ok. I want to go back, but I have too much work to do._

_End of Entry 50_

I reached page 78 after a little while. There were tear stains on the page. Page 78 read:

_Entry 78_

_Hikaru must be very handsome by now. InuYasha has told me so much about him that it makes me want to return to him. I can't though. It would ruin his life. It hurts me that I can't see my baby. It hurt me to give him up, but I had to. I hope he will grow up a fine half-demon. Maybe I will see him then. I will explain to him why I left him so many years ago and hug him. Wishful thinking. Most likely never going to happen. I miss him and InuYasha so much that I would gladly leave this world if only to spend a whole day near them._

_End of Entry 78_

I eventually reached page 90. It the entry was the day after Hikaru died. It read:

_Entry 90_

_Hikaru's last words were 'See you in heaven'. I wanted to see him alright instead of dying. He saw me for the first and the last time until I die. I loved him and he'll never know anything about me._

_End of Entry 90_

I started to cry. I turned to the last entry and it read:

_Entry 100_

_ I plan to kill myself. I still cry myself to sleep. I can't and I'll probably never get over Hikaru's death. So this is my last entry. I'm going to ask Sota to give this diary to InuYasha. I loved Hikaru and InuYasha. I will miss all my friends, but I know I'll miss InuYasha the most._

_End of Entry 100_

I closed the book. On the floor, there was a picture.

"This have fell out when I was reading," I said to myself. The picture was of Kagome, Hikaru, and me the day she took the picture and gave Hikaru to me. I knew a place where I could talk to Kagome and Hikaru. I left the hut and started towards the mountain where I could speak to the dead.

A/n: if you don't like it, I don't mind. Will InuYasha reach the mountain? You'll have to find out for yourself. Next sequel is called InuYasha's Journey.- Lady Kagome0101


End file.
